


¾·快新｜拜托，来点坦率吧

by NoeLln



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeLln/pseuds/NoeLln
Summary: 一点¾组大学日常
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	¾·快新｜拜托，来点坦率吧

**Author's Note:**

> * ¾与快新  
> *没头没尾流水账，总之是大学室友，有一点平和探哀

电话接通的时候服部平次还没来得及说什么，就先听到了那头传来的风声。  
“喂工藤，你该不会又在——”  
“啊抱歉服部，我正在追犯人，有什么事等会再——”  
“不许挂我电话！”服部的声音陡然拔高，对面静默了一瞬，果真没挂，他无视了被他的嗓音引来的众人目光，压低音量说了下半句话，“再过五分钟选课系统就开放了，去年你也错过了结果一门选修都没选上，今年再不修满你只能等大四再补了工藤！”  
“怎么是今天选课？我完全忘掉了！”  
“我就知道……”服部翻了个白眼，全然不顾对方并不能看到，“你要选什么课告诉我，我正巧在图书馆。”  
“随便，最好是不用签到期末考还能很容易过的水课，谢谢啦服部。”  
说完，工藤新一果断地挂掉了电话，服部平次忍了又忍，最后还是认命地叹着气，为他的好兄弟冲进选课系统抢课。

可喜可贺，今夜的403男寝竟然没有任何人因故不在。  
工藤新一风尘仆仆地回来，和室友们打了个招呼，就扎进浴室，终于出来之后长叹着倒向距离盥洗室最近的床。  
床上原本翘着腿玩游戏的黑羽被他一砸，险些直接滑跪送人头。他拿脚踹了踹工藤的腰，说道：“怎么到我床上来了喂！你头都没吹会把我床弄湿的。”  
湿着脑袋的工藤正要反怼，床帘就被服部平次掀开了。他脸上满是邀功的表情，话音也高兴：“工藤我和你说，最水的三门选修我给你抢到两门，学分刚好够！”  
坐在座位的白马探闻言转过椅子，正巧能和抬起上半身的工藤对视。  
“据我所知我们学校传闻里的最水选修课前三，是影视鉴赏、西方神话解构和流行乐鉴赏吧。”他说着，看了看越坐越直的工藤，又看了看似有所感开始咧笑的黑羽，最终把目光落到服部的脸上，“所以呢，服部你抢到了什么？”  
“神话和流行乐，一个是标准的论文结课，据说分数给的都不低，另一个结课只用唱首歌，简单的很，对吧工藤？”  
黑羽缩在床帘里疯狂忍笑，被点到名的工藤新一深吸了一口气，说出了他的答复：“服部，你这是纯粹想我挂科。”

最初听到工藤承认自己是个音痴时服部平次还不相信，直到他的好友被逼无奈，开口唱了两句——  
他用出了在剑道比赛时发现对手弱点时的进攻速度，扑上去就要捂工藤的嘴。  
虽然结果是他被白马绊了一脚，而工藤的歌声被黑羽一脚打断了。  
服部平次沉默着工藤拉开蹬在他腰间的脚，顺着那只脚看向了舒服地倒在自己枕头上的黑羽快斗：“要不然……”  
“驳回。”黑羽直接截断了他的话，目光落回新开了游戏的手机屏幕上，“新一这学期的代课限额已经用完了，我是不会再替他上课了。”  
“真的假的？”服部狐疑道，“这才开学三周。”  
仅仅三周就拜托黑羽代课数次的工藤偏开了视线。  
白马又一次好心地作出解释：“毕竟开学以来工藤手里的案子一件接着一件，连宿舍都不怎么回，不像我们俩，只能在这上课。”  
“我作为关西的侦探在东京委托变少情有可原，”服部瞥他一眼，“曾经也是关东代表的你呢？”  
“打扰了，我是英国的代表。”  
“好了，”工藤新一捂着脑门，“这事回头我再想办法解决吧，总之谢谢你了服部。”  
“噢……噢。”  
服部愣愣应声，而黑羽从游戏的百忙之中抽出空来瞟了离开他床铺的工藤一眼。

刺激。  
第二天的晚课就是这门所谓的流行乐鉴赏，下午课后的工藤新一告别了不用上晚课的另两位侦探室友，拎着刚买的三明治走向晚上的教室，却在路上冷不防被人拍了下肩。  
“你还真要去上那门课啊？”  
出现的是黑羽。  
“平时的课好像就是听听歌，我是想和老师商量一下能不能结课不唱歌。”  
“我还以为会等到你来求我呢？亏我还复习了一下怎么做你的发型。”  
“是你先驳回的。”  
“你知道我总会为你妥协。”  
工藤不为所动，冷静地斜他一眼：“没按你的计划来真是抱歉哦。”  
“少来——”黑羽拖了个长音，用手勾住工藤的脖子，“我不信你就只能乖乖去上课。”  
“那我确实有后路，找个人用变声器替我假唱，或者干脆让白马黑进选课系统把我的选课改了。”  
“……不是，你好歹是个侦探，是怎么面不改色说出这种话的？”  
“我并不觉得这在你看来该是什么不合理的事，前怪盗先生？”  
金盆洗手的前怪盗放弃了对话，捂住了侦探的嘴。

他俩最终达成了协议，黑羽快斗会顶替工藤新一参与结课考试。  
至于工藤要为此付出什么是其他室友们不得而知的事了。  
但他感觉这个学期的问题在于，他似乎被唱歌这件事缠上了。  
先不提这个流行乐鉴赏课远在半学期后的结课考，班级的联谊活动被组织在ktv，国王游戏被抽中唱歌，连新接手的案件都和音律有关。  
他在仅有黑羽在的寝室这样吐槽，被后者回了一句“谁叫你是个音痴啊”。  
内心不爽的工藤没有忍，当即就离开了自己的椅子，掀起黑羽的帘子。  
这家伙不上课的时候总爱窝在床上，工藤新一和他当了一年室友，对他已经有相当程度的了解了，也就轻而易举地抓住了反击的机会。  
他对扑上来的工藤也有相当的了解，一下子就意识到对方要干什么，直觉地做出了防备的姿态。  
但工藤拨开他挡来的手，指尖够到了他的衣摆。  
黑羽快斗怕痒，他俩就这样在狭小的宿舍床上斗了起来。  
尽管工藤的近身战力略低，但黑羽因为起先就几乎躺倒，在姿势上陷入劣势，这一来一回暂且还算不分伯仲。  
直到后者一掌按空，上半身失去支撑，眼见着就要从床上摔出去，前者就暂时放下了私人恩怨，伸手去拽他。  
于是服部平次和白马探开门回来看到的是这样的场景——  
黑羽快斗的上半身挂在床外，左手肘撑着地，右手扯着帘子，发梢差一点碰到地面。而工藤新一不知道为什么也在他床上，双手分别拽着床帘和黑羽的T恤，以跨坐在黑羽身上的姿态和回来的室友对上了视线。  
“抱歉，看来我们回来的不是时候。”这样说的是白马，他一面说一面退出了寝室，服部只来得及比了个“牛逼”的手势，也被关在门外。  
黑羽快斗神色平静地坐回自己的床上，看着面前道歉姿态诚恳的室友。  
最终他也只是说：“我决定把之前说好的条件再提前一点。”

外头走向便利店的两人也在谈论他们。  
“我赌两周之内。”服部平次说着，比了个二。  
“我赌这个周末他们就会搬出去。”白马探给出了自己的推测。  
服部：“会有这么快？”  
“如果没有今天这一回的话可能是会再等等，据我对黑羽同学的了解，这回他忍不了。”  
“但据我对工藤的了解，他得先做好心理建设，要不了这么快。”  
“如果远山小姐也在我们学校，你也肯定急着和她搬出去住。”  
“我、工藤他俩和我们又不一样，本来就住一个寝室，还住了整一年了。”  
“所以现在才会想搬出去住了。”  
“就算这样，一周之内就找好住处也太仓促了吧。”  
“难道你更希望他们留在寝室？”  
“我可没这么说，”服部平次笑声尴尬，“我已经不想总在开门后看他俩假装不熟了。”  
“请容许我提醒你，如果不是我提醒你，你还一直认为他们是真的关系不好。”  
“谁让他俩演技都这么好啊！”  
白马沉默了一瞬，一时犹豫起是不是得告诉服部那两个演技很好的人其实就“服部平次多久能发现他俩的情侣关系”打过赌，但最终他只是摇摇头：“我真是怀疑你作为侦探的基本能力。”  
“嘿你个白马探！”

黑羽和工藤果然在周末搬去了学校附近的出租屋，服部帮忙搬行李时也跟去看了一眼，对“竟然是两居室”表达了一点惊讶，转头就被轰出了门。  
见色忘友啊。  
他摇摇头，咬着从冰箱顺走的冰棍往车站方向去接他的女朋友了。  
屋内两人还在收拾东西，闲聊里提起被他俩抛在学校的另一个室友——  
“白马竟然不来帮我们搬东西，我要和他绝交一天。”说这话的是黑羽。  
“少来了，”工藤反驳道，“上次你这么说完没过半天就喊他一起打游戏。”  
“有这回事？”  
“需要我去求证一下吗？”  
“这就不必了。听你的语气，啊莫非，新一你在吃醋啊？”  
回应他的是工藤踹来的脚。  
他笑嘻嘻地躲开，说：“抱歉抱歉，我收回我的话。我记得白马和小小姐关系不错，最近有什么进展吗？”  
“为什么你觉得宫野会和我说这种事……她至今没有表态。”  
黑羽啧了两声。  
工藤斜他一眼，不用问就看明白了他在想什么，说：“你可别再招他了，要因为这事被白马怼我可不救你。”  
“我还怕他？”他小声嘀咕嘀咕，工藤干脆当没听到，但没一会儿就听到他一边往书架上摆书一边在哼歌。  
闻声望去，简直跟乐在其中一样。  
怎么收拾个书架都这么开心，工藤暗自腹诽，杵着个扫帚稍稍有些不爽：“你心情未免太好了吧。”  
“收拾自己的家当然心情好啦。”  
“怎么感觉你预谋已久啊。”  
“嗯？新一觉得搬出来不好吗？”  
“我可没说。”他偏了偏视线。  
“是你亲口答应只要我代你考试就一起搬出来住的。”  
他闭上了嘴，没再接话了。  
黑羽却放下了手里的书，趁他没留意，在他面前变出一朵花来。  
“不开心？”  
工藤略一愣，随即无奈地接过那朵雏菊：“你少糟蹋家里的花。”  
家里呀。  
黑羽眨眨眼，话音也高兴起来：“说起来，下周我有公开表演，要不要来？”  
“不要。”  
“欸为什么啊——”

结果还是去了。  
校内有魔术爱好者的社团，黑羽快斗在大一刚入学就以精妙高超的魔术手法成了社团里炙手可热的人物，也偶尔参与社团组织的公开表演，和隔壁吉他社打打擂台抢抢风头。  
工藤新一每一回都会收到邀请，每一回都口头拒绝，每一回都还是会去看。  
黑羽不在舞台上表演，由他主打的时候魔术社就会把场子安排在校内主干道旁，就着路灯和社员抓来的友情伴奏，表演不惧观众凑近的魔术。  
虽然工藤总站在稍远的位置，黑羽却也总能找到他，然后隔着层层人群送来一个wink。  
这次也没有例外。  
所幸工藤新一已经很习惯了，他甚至神色平静地举了举手里的汽水向黑羽示意，果不其然看到对方发亮的眼睛。  
表演结束他俩开溜的速度也熟练的快，黑羽在不被注视的道路上接过汽水，痛快地干了半瓶，还打了个嗝。工藤当即就笑出了声，完全不给他留面子。  
先拐去校外黑街打包零食小吃，再走进403分掉，终于吃饱喝足以后是四个男生久违的开黑时间。  
黑羽双手灵活，向来是队伍里主c的，白马操作利落精准，属于能完美掐技能cd的技术流，服部虽然偶尔有点莽，总体是个团战solo兼顾的队友。  
只有工藤。  
只有工藤新一。  
是连少年侦探团都公认的菜。  
好在三位室友并不介意三拖一，工藤也在学业和侦探副业的夹缝里特训了一下，终于掌握了适合他的开黑技巧——  
“救我一下救我一下！我要没了！！！”  
“爸爸来了！”服部大喊一声，随即眉头一皱，镜头一转，“爸爸来不了了！”  
黑羽：“我这边压制一个。”  
白马：“服部后撤，他们cd要转好了。”  
工藤新一难以置信：“等等，没人来捞一下我？”  
“这不有黑羽么？”  
“哎呀有人叫我吗？我听不见——”  
被胖揍的工藤没来得及看向身旁笑着望来的黑羽，他眼见着血条被削到只剩个皮儿，脑袋几乎暂停思考，下意识的呼救也险些破音：“救下我啊哥哥！”  
听吧，有些男孩子打游戏就爱自称爸爸，而有些陷入劣势就会瞎喊哥哥。  
黑羽笑得巨大声，白马也没收敛到哪里去，唯一安慰到他的是后撤不及时被对面抓住的服部此刻也同样破廉耻：“也救一下我啊哥哥！”  
啊，颤音都出来了，不愧是服部平次，工藤新一一辈子的好兄弟。  
当然，一盘结束黑羽差点被工藤摁着揍，服部则寻思着还是不要掺和别人的情趣，转头去和白马互怼了。

但大概是照顾工藤的菜，他们聚在一起时更愿意玩玩合作解密类的游戏，还时不时刷新一下通关记录。  
起先是普通的密室逃脱，因为通关太快索然无趣，后来就发展到恐怖类，虽然不至于吓得哆哆嗦嗦，也还是会被制作方的恶意惊出惨叫，何况有的时候恐怖不来自于游戏内的剧情，而来自于旁边那个室友偷摸伸过来的手。  
但这类游戏的玩久了最终都会发展成互相伤害。  
譬如走独木桥走得好好的白马探突然视角天旋地转，一扭头看见身边的屏幕上黑羽的角色刚把做桥的树干抽走，而工藤和服部联手又把树干连黑羽一起推了下去。  
也譬如服部冲上塔楼拿到钥匙，抛给工藤以后正要下楼，就发现工藤反手把门给他堵了，最终不得不又爬上去跳楼回到复活点，跳之前还特意看了工藤的位置想摔他面前吓他，结果砸到了白马身上。  
更别提三个侦探纠缠着举起怪盗要往悬崖丢，一撒手却发现怪盗挂在墙上，他们仨在往下落。  
当然也有黑羽翻车的时候。  
自由关卡那么多，难免撞上海洋主题，他被三个室友摁在椅子上玩，差点没当场去世。  
游戏内的互相伤害最终也会扩展到现实里，403的寝室关系也因此非常迷惑，时好时坏，令人感慨。

开黑结束时候不早，工藤黑羽干脆留宿，403难得的又在夜里满员。  
服部平次十分感慨：“工藤你是不知道，这周我和白马单独住真是要命。”  
一旁的白马探：“……我还在这呢。”  
“搞得好像这话需要避开你说一样。”服部吐槽道，随即在整个寝室的沉默里看看他，又看看工藤，轻咳了一声宣布了他的决定，“所以过两周我也搬出去住。”  
“跟和叶一起？”工藤问到，毫不意外地看见好友脸上露出被说中的尴尬。  
原来肤色深的人脸红也一样明显啊。  
这回轮到黑羽对他比了个“牛逼”，又把目光转向白马。  
“看我干嘛？”被三个室友注视的他情绪稳定，话音平稳，“我独占寝室很高兴啊。”  
黑羽摇了摇头，语气里尽是做作的惋惜，他走近前去，拍了拍白马的肩。  
“白马啊，403就剩你一个single了，要努力啊。”  
工藤新一在黑羽摇头时就默默爬到了上铺，和紧跟着他爬到上铺的服部对视了一眼，都不再看下边的斗争现场。  
“服部，正巧我手里有个案件想和你聊聊——”  
“巧了这不是，我正想问问你那有没有什么有趣的案子——”

流行乐鉴赏课的考试如期而至。  
服部和白马本来还说要来围观，被工藤新一强行塞了个案子支开了，现在就他一个目送把发型搞得跟自己一样的黑羽快斗进了教室，走去一条走廊以外等考试结束。  
黑羽在进去之前给他塞了个耳机，结果现在像在收听黑羽那边的实况，听着天知道有没有来上过课的同学的歌声。  
工藤新一的序号在中游，还得再听三首歌才轮到。  
于是大概在一刻钟后，他从耳机里听到了“自己”的声音。  
黑羽之前一直不肯说他准备唱什么歌，直到工藤听到了才确认他果然又在暗搓搓搞把戏。  
唱情歌也就算了，还自己改词，工藤新一几乎是捂着发烫的脸听完，然后原地缓了一会儿才摘掉耳机走去迎接黑羽。  
一照面他就笑起来，蹿到工藤身边揉开了自己的头发，一面问：“我唱的怎么样？”  
工藤瞥他一眼，试图冷漠地回复：“第一段副歌你唱跑了两个音。”  
“啊出现了出现了，音痴的绝对音感。”他对工藤的避重就轻早有预料，伸手揽住后者的肩，带出了一点从前的威胁语气，“新一完全可以放心夸奖我哦，我是不会就这样飘飘然的。”  
用基德的感觉说黑羽的话，工藤新一听得简直后背发麻。  
“好听好听，太好听了，行了吧！”  
“……感觉很有反讽的语气诶。”  
“你太啰嗦啦——”  
算了，黑羽快斗想，反正他的行为总比言语诚实。于是任由他拍掉自己的手，又看似不经意地主动来牵。  
黑羽忍着笑意和他手指相嵌，话音没有一丝破绽，只是说：“啊家里酸奶好像快要喝完了。”  
工藤新一就低头看了看表。  
“现在超市还开着，顺路买了回去吧。”  
“那我要买蓝莓味——”


End file.
